Sweet Disposition
by xx-clibob-xx
Summary: Ok guys this is my very first story. I really hope you guys like it! So the idea is that Sophie and Maria are sisters It will be based on their lives and how it gets all that more interesting when Mr Jonas the new teacher comes to town. Read on;
1. Mr Jonas is coming to town

**Before i begin- Thankyou to return of the joni(: for alll your help you are awesommmme:) and i wouldnt have a story heere if it wasnt for you:)  
Ok guys this is my very first story. I really hope you guys like it! So the idea is that Sophie and Maria are sisters. It will be based on their lives and how it gets all that more interesting when Mr Jonas the new teacher comes to town. Read on;)  
WARNING* there will be more "adult" things in future chapters so dont get your knickers in a twist just yet:)  
Please Review:)**

**SOPHIE P.O.V**

I woke to the sound of my favourite song good girls go bad I turned over only to find it was time to get up for school, it was already 7:30. I groaned and sat up in the bed looking out the window. Another torturing hot day outside. I hopped up and walked slowly over to my bathroom turning on the hot water and stripping down. Once I was in the steamy hot water I was beginning to feel better already. After I rinsed my hair of all the conditioner I got out and started drying off. I put on my new outfit which consisted of a new hot pink dress and extremely high stilettos. Once I was finished with my outfit I started on my hair and makeup. Straightening down my blonde hair. Adding the finishing touches to my eyes I gave myself the once over. I was happy with what I saw and made my way downstairs to find my mother setting up the table for breakfast. "where's Maria. , she will be late for school I questioned." "she just headed into the shower, she just got back from her jog." "woah that girl is so fit, I cant believe she got up at half six again this morning." I said tucking into my pancakes.

**MARIA P.O.V**

I woke to an early start this morning, so I decided to get up and go for my daily jog. I grabbed my Ipod of my dresser and dressed in my jogging clothes and headed for the door. I loved to run along the beach to clear my head, it was always nice to do it early in the morning too. I loved the quiet atmosphere and the only noise was my thoughts and my favourite songs pumping through my speakers. I was grateful that it was only a few minute walk to the beach. I decided to stop and get some coffee for me and my sis on the way back. Just as I was getting out of the shower my fone started vibrating my favourite song sexy Bitch I put my hair dryer down and ran over to it singing the words all the while. "Halooooooo!!" I new it was my sis from down stairs and we were always foolish like this. "hey, biatchhh! Mam made us pancakes you better get yo hefty butt downstairs before I eat them all!" without another word she hung up. "hoe.." I muttered playfully to myself. I put my Ipod in my speakers. And waited for the first song to come on. Getting back to my closet and picking out my clothes. Luv addict by family force five blared through the speakers. Once I was finished curling my dark locks I gave myself the once over. When I was happy I grabbed my leather jacket and my new silver gladiator shoes running down the stairs. "never fear Maria's hereeee" I walked into the kitchen to find a plate of pancakes with my name on them. Mmmm yummy once we were done eating we said goodbye to our mother and father and ran out to my jeep.

**SOPHIES P.O.V**

As we were driving our way to school we turned on our favourite cd with mixed songs on it and turned it up full blast. Kesha- tik tok blasted trough the speakers while we roared the words. The turn off to our school came way too soon. We both groaned and decided to have a bit of fun. We blared the song stiletto sex and screamed and laughed and roared out the windows beeping at everyone that passed, getting giggles and highfives from our fellow students until we were stopped by a very angry looking principal. Before he had the chance to speak we cut him off. "wait this is my favourite part." The both of us roared out the words dying laughing afterwards. We were always known to be rule breakers. "you know the score girls." ugghhh he loves to bust our chops. We turned the music down and parked in the closest parking space to the school and hopped out.

**MARIA P.O.V**

After getting out of the car we both went off to find our friends. I walked around for a while with my coffee in hand before bashing into a wall of muscle. Spilling my coffee everywhere. "omg.. I am so sorry I did not see you there!" I said before looking into the eyes of a very handsome man, not very old with gorgeous big eyes and curly locks. I was gob smacked by this guys beauty. He seemed to notice my staring and I blushed. "It's ok, I wasn t really looking where I was going either." "but I spilled coffee all over you, I'm so embarrassed." He frowned a little when he noticed his suit and ripped off his jacket. "There all better, it was too hot to wear this thing anyway." He was wearing a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie pulled down casually. "well im sorry again!" I heard the bell ring and was slightly disappointed I had to leave. "well I better get to class." with that I walked off in the other direction cringing with every step.

**SOPHIE P.O.V**

I was glad to get out of my bio class when the bell rang. I got up out of my seat and made my way to my locker in the hallway. Only to find my boyfriend Luc waiting with a smile on his face. hey baby he had already got my books and wrapped an arm around my neck and pressed his lips to mine slightly pushing me up against the lockers. Pulling away to take a breath then wrapped an arm around my neck and we made our way to our next class. We took our usual seats near the back of the English room. "hey guys did you hear there is a new English teacher? I hope he's hot!" my friend Anna said. We chatted for a while until Maria came in and threw her books in her seat next to us and came over with a smile on her face. "omg you guys I bumped into the most amazing looking thing I have ever seen this morning, I was walking to meet Kev over by the gym, and I totally was not watching where I was going and I spilled my coffee all over him." We laughed and talked about her little run in this morning until our principal came through the door.

**MARIA P.O.V**

"ok students take your seats, I am very glad to introduce our new teacher Mr Jonas, he will be taking over from Mr Avery s position." When the young male walked through the door chatting and giggling erupted from the classroom. I thought my jaw was going to fall off when I saw him. I quickly turned around to Luc and whispered in his ear "omg, this is the guy I spilled coffee all over! Pass it on." he told the Anna and Sophie and they all giggled. I just blushed furiously when he spotted me and smiled. "ok class settle down, I would like to tell you a little bit about myself, My name is Mr Jonas and I am your new English teacher, we are going to go around the room and I want ye to tell me your names so I can get to know your faces better." Once it got to my row Luc blurted out "we all know you only want to hear Maz name." everyone burst out laughing while I just turned a light shade of pink hitting him on the arm, he just gave me a playful glare. "ok who's next?" he eventually asked my name and I told him almost getting lost in his eyes. Once class was over I gave him a smile and went off to my next class. But i could not help wonder where this new teacher would take my mind.


	2. Busted with Billy

**[color=Blue]Chapter 2[/color]**

**SOPHIE P.O.V**

I was so glad to finally get out of school, I threw my books in my locker and headed for the door. I was meeting Kev for our usual after school chat. Once I got outside the door i saw him at his car with a familiar looking blond haired slutty girl. My heart suddenly sank and i thought i was going to cry. I don't even know why, I guess i just felt like Kev could always do so much better, He always had such passion and really cares about other people around him, I don't know what she is doing hanging around him like a lost puppy either. It's not like someone like Summer Jones to be hanging around a so called "nerd", she must want something from him. Before i finished my disgusted thoughts, Kev spotted me and waved me over with a big smile on his face. Look at that slut all buddy buddy with Kev like she even cares about him, all smiles and hanging out of his arm like she just got kicked in the stomach I thought to myself. "hey babbbby cakes." Kevin roared at me with a cheesy grin. I rushed up to him and he wrapped his big muscly arms around my small body. "omg Kev, What the heck? have you been working out?, you have gotten so buff." "some." was his only reply. Ugggh i hate this Kev. He only ever acts like this when he is trying to act all cool in front of a girl. "look how grown up you have gotten over the summer." he finally said acting like old Kevin. "I have missed you so much." I wrapped him in another tight hug. "hey Soph, this is my girlfri- "So are we ready for are usual cup of coffee and chat?" I said excitedly completely ignoring his attempts to introduce us. "ohh yeah about that, I invited Summer to come with us I hope that's ok?" And that's when the slut decided to take her eyes off my best friend and introduce herself. "Hey, Maz right? Kev talks about you all the time, I'm Summer, I hope you don't mind me coming.?" "oh right. Yeah, only my close friends call me Maz." I said clearly showing my distaste of this girl. "Hey, could you be sweet please?" Kevin spoke up."she is only trying to get to know her boyfriends best friend." "sorry. Just a weird day at school" I said giving him the, I will fill you in later look. I didn't really want her all up in my business. "where were you today by the way? I waited for you by the fountain but you never showed?" before i could even speak Summer started giggling wildly "Oh my goshhhhh, that was so funny in English today, you went bright re when Luc talked out today, you so have a crush on our new teacher" oh great she is already laughing at me. I was about to share my feelings for her but Kevin must have realized and cut me off. "so, how about we get our cup of coffee now then" Just as I was about to hop into the front seat Kevin stopped me "hey Maz I told Summer she could take shotgun that ok?" with that she hopped in and closed the door. I opened her door and spoke up "Listen you guys i totally forgot i have more homework, I think I will just skip coffee today and head off home." "ok bye Maz." summer said and slammed the door in my face before Kevin could share his thoughts. He signaled to me that he would call me later. Great, I thought to myself. Now I'm stuck in the school parking lot on my own because my best friend decided to flake on me and invite that slut instead of me. I don't really know why I was so jealous. I mean, I didn't have a crush on Kev. Right?

**MARIA P.O.V**

Just as I was driving home listening to music on the stereo my mobile started dancing around on the dashboard. I picked it up checking caller ID I was going to put it on silent but then I saw it was Sophie. I hope she is ok i thought to myself. "Hey Soph" "whats going on?" I said worry evident in my voice. All I heard on the other line was mumbles and grumbles. "I have no idea what you trying to say, calm down." What I heard on the line after that made me bust out laughing. "Kev flaked on you to have coffee with Summer Jones and left you in the school parking lot? well that is just tragic." "Hey.. It's not funny! Just come pick me up please?" she said annoyance clear on her voice. "ok ok jeez, I'm on my way, be ready." Just great now I have to turn around and go back to the fucking hell hole. I decided to change the song on my stereo and plugged in my Ipod and waited for the first song to fill the speakers. It was "bad" By Michael Jackson. I started humming to the song while i pulled into the school parking lot where, I saw no Sophie and one car parked in a teachers spot. "Mr Jonas" I spoke out loud. Then I saw a tall guy walking out of the building with Mr Jonas hot on his heels. The guy was shockingly also amazing looking. He had dark short hair dressed a lot different that Mr Jonas very laid back with thick black glasses. Hmm maybe Mr Jonas is gay i thought to myself. With that an angry looking Sophie hopped into the jeep before i could stare long enough to draw drool. "so? what happened with Kev?" i wondered. "oh nothing." "come on I want details." and with that her mouth flew open and she started blabbering about a million miles an hour. "ok slow down." I giggled. "so what if Kev is hanging out with his girlfriend it is a free country yanno." she obviously didn't like that as she started giving off for another while. "ok ok.. so basically to sum it all up... Your jealous of Summer." "omg I am so not jealous of Summer. I mean why would I like Kevin he is my best friend for like ever. I would not even look at him like that, you are so sick for even thinking that... nope not jealous.. me? i mean come on! I don't even care. I am happy for them. She went on again. "ok firstly I never said you liked Kevin I said you were jealous of Summer, secondly you just made it very clear you have a huge crush on Kevin, I stated. "eww.. How could I have a crush on Kev." "well no point in trying to hide your feelings because you are doing a crummy job seeing as you spent the passed 15 minutes of the car ride talking about him." She was clearly falling for her best friend and i thought it was adorable. "Hello?! I have a boyfriend.. and I don't have to talk about him I can go the rest of the drive without mentioning him" Barely even four minutes passed before she opened her mouth again. "ok. This sucks! What am i going to do? I can't have a crush on my best friend!" she said with her eyes welling up in frustration. "It's ok you can tell him, I mean I am certain he will understand, you guys are both dating anyway, what's the worst that could happen?"

**SOPHIE P.O.V**

When we pulled into the drive way we headed in the house and sat at the table for dinner. All making small talk and saying grace. I was not really in the mood for a big family chat so I pretty much stayed quiet the entire time. After dinner me and Maz cleaned up the kitchen and headed our own ways. Once i headed into my room I decided to change into my pj's and watch a movie cuddled up in bed. I headed into the bathroom and washed up. I pulled out my superman tank top and shorts out of my drawer and stuck a movie in the DVD player and put my dorky black glasses on. I settled down and watched while the movie started up. It must have been about half way through when I fell asleep. I woke up to a loud obnoxious noise sometime later, I rolled over and mumbled something incoherent and looked at the clock it was after midnight and the movie was just over. Then I heard the noise again. It was my phone buzzing on the hard wood of my locker. "uggh mot do yui wan" I mumbled into the fone, my pillow obscuring me from have decent speech. All I got on the other end were giggles and "are you ok their Maz." It was Kevin calling about five hours late. I sat up straight away getting annoyed. "Yes I am great thanks, so is this call just going to consist of you laughing at me, or is there going to be some real conversation because I was having a very nice sleep before you rudely woke me up." I was making my annoyance clear so he would know not to do this again but deep down I was happy he called. "Ok calm down their Maz, I just called to say heyyyyy, and sorry I never rang earlier, i got caught up down town with Summer she spent the day in my house, my folks love her." And that is when my heart sank for the second time today. "oh you brought her to you house already... that's cool I guess." What was I thinking telling Kev my feelings I was stupid to think that he would reciprocate my feelings. He was clearly smitten with this Summer girl. Before he could tell me more of his lovely story I cut him off. "Listen Kev I have to go, I'm not really in the mood for this little midnight chat thing anymore, we are not ten years old, we have grown up. Well at least I have." I felt kind of mean for being so blunt but I just felt that way and had to say it. "ohh.. ok well i thought it would just be a bit of fun, but if you have grown up that's cool" He was clearly hurt by what I said. Before he actually made me cry I had to hang up. I know it was kinda bitchy to do that but I had to, I really didn't want to sit their listening to his love life. So i threw my phone onto the hard surface beside my bed pulled the covers tightly over my head and rolled around in my bed tossing and turning all night. This was it. I had to tell Kevin how I felt. I don't care how he feels about it.

**MARIA P.O.V**

I thought I was going to burst if i didn't get out of my bio class. It was so boring the teacher made me sick by her old fashioned taste and lipstick smacks unevenly on her lips and teeth. Just as the bell rang i stood up out of my seat, I made my way to the door quickly before she even told up we could go. As I made my way down the halls I began to get more excited by the second. English i thought to myself smiling. Every time I saw Mr Jonas his beauty and perfect thick bouncy curls made me smile. He made English so fun for all of the class without even using his beauty as a weapon. As soon as i finished my thoughts I made it to the class room and quickly sat down settling myself waiting for the class to start. Soon after all my friends bust in the door chatting and sat down beside me, having a full blown conversation. Every so often they directed the conversation towards me but I wasn't really paying attention something about a party. "So you in Maz?" my sister asked me. "ughh in for what?" I really was not in the mood for this,"ughh hello the party tonight. Madison Gaely's parents are out of town, it's going to be huge." Just as she awaited my answer Mr Jonas passed by our desks handing out worksheets. I decided playing a game would do no harm. "omg, that sounds awesome, what time?" that's when the "bad boy" of the class came over, he had always a crush on me so i decided this would be my perfect weapon. "Hey Maz, why don't you come as my date that way you won't need to bring your car" I could clearly hear my friends giggling and muttering behind me something like ooh Billy has a crush. "oh great Billy that sounds awesome thanks" Just as I accepted his offer Mr Jonas passed my desk and just looked at me, then passed off. "great, come home with me after school, and your sis can take your car, sound cool?" "that sounds great Billy." I gave him a smile and he sat down in the empty seat in front of me chatting about the party to me. Then I caught Mr Jonas just staring at us and the he started giving out to Billy for no reason. "Billy, do you usually sit their by Maria?" "ugghh no not usually but I am today" was his only response. This went on for a while and Billy kept talking back until he was made move out of the seat. He just whispered "sorry babe." in my ear gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat in another empty seat. Earning high-fives and mutters from the boys. Mr Jonas just rolled his eyes and continued with the class.

**SOPHIE P.O.V**

The whole way through English Maria was making googly eyes at our new teacher. I couldn't help but laugh at how obvious she was being. Apparently I was not the only one who noticed. Billy just had a furiously jealous look on his face staring Maria down. Just as the bell rang Mr Jonas handed out an essay to everyone and said "This is to be handed in by Monday morning, your worst time of day but tough look get it in" I just groaned looking at all of the big words I didn't have a clue meant. I was not letting it ruin my weekend though, so I got the keys to the jeep off Maz and headed for the door agreeing to meet her at the party. Meeting Anna at the door. "hey girl, I hope it's cool if I get ready at your house?" she told me rather than asked me. "No bother, I presume your drinking tonight then?" "She just gave me a look and said I am not spending another day sober" we just giggled and chatted our way out of school. Thats when I spotted Kevin outside the school waiting for someone, trouble was I didn't know if he was waiting for me or his slut. So I decided to give him a look and walk straight passed him. I heard his familiar voice from behind us. "Hey Soph wait up" I just stopped dead in my tracks and waited for him to catch up. While Anna made her way to the jeep to wait for me. "Hey Hun" he tried to give me a hearty hug but i dodged by way out of it. "hey what's up, are you mad at me or something?" He said looking upset. "No, I am not, if you don't mind I have a friend waiting for me to go to a party." My heart was breaking on the inside. "oh, I thought we were going together?" "yeah, well not anymore, why don't you bring Summer" I said rudely and walked off in the direction of my jeep. I got straight in without looking back at him and sped out of the lot with him just standing there dumbfounded. We just sped our way to my house and started getting ready.

**MR JONAS P.O.V**

I was sitting at my desk correcting essays. They were all terrible and seemed to be thrown together in about five minutes. That's until I got to Maria Kellis' paper. I smiled to myself seeing her neat handwriting on the page and the way she dotted her I's with hearts. Just as I was finished correcting her paper I was amazed with it. It was perfectly done, she did exactly what the question said, it almost seemed she had a passion about the particular Irish poet. The paper was to pick one of your favorite Irish poets and describe their use of poetry. She picked one of my very favorite poets. Seamus Heaney and referred mostly to one of his famous poems "Midterm Break." I could not get over how she was the only one out of a bunch of students that did the question perfectly. The smile wore off my face when I thought of her being with that scumbag Billy Jonson. She was way out of his league and now she is going to some party with him probably going to get shit faced and let him take advantage of her. Just then my dorky brother Joe came in the door. "Sup bro, woah, whats up with you it looks like you just sucked a lemon" god he was so lame. "Absolutely nothing Joseph" "alrighty then, if you wanna lie to you older brother I can't do anything to help you, So you ready to leave" I got up put the papers away in my desk grabbed my wallet and headed out the door with my brother. "how about a movie and sushi? I don't really feel like going out tonight" he suggested. "sounds coolio to me, we are so not watching what a girl wants again, I really don't want you crying on me again." "hey, don't make fun that's a beautiful movie, and I saw your eyes welling up to!" he retorted back. "Hey it's not cool to lie." We pretty much joked on like this the whole way home after picking a movie and food. It's funny how Joe always took my mind off things I was worrying about. When we got in the house we ate the food and chatted. "So how is the job going Joe? I hope you like being in the law. I'm pretty sure you're going to get a name other than danger, or anything good for that matter." He just laughed and said "It is pretty cool I guess, I don't really have to do much just follow officer Michael around. We usually just see to complaints of party's and things like that nothing to serious yet." he seemed disappointed with the job. "Ah now, before you know it you will be chasing robbers down the street and chasing hijacked cars out of town" we just laughed and chatted like this for the night completely forgetting about the movie.

**SOPHIE P.O.V**

As soon as me and Anna were ready we headed to a few of our friends place collecting them on the way to the party, most of them pissed already. We laughed and chatted and blared music the whole way their. "Beenie Man- King of the dance hall" blared through the speakers and we all sang along the whole way. Soon enough we arrived and all the girls fell out the doors stumbling their ways up the driveway. Once I got out of the jeep I saw a group of people dancing and chatting. Another group smoking week like it was no ones business, people practically having sex on the grass. Of course as usual their were few people passed out already with people laughing over them and attacking them with permanent markers. "lightweights" I muttered to myself and headed in the door. The inside was not much different just with music blaring. I spotted my sister on a table grinding up against Billy. I laughed grabbed a bottle of something ridiculously strong and hopped up beside her, roaring and laughing. This went on for a while and by the end of our dancing I was pretty drunk and stumbled of the side of the table straight into someones arms. Kevin's arms. "hey Soph, looks like your having fun." he smiled. "yeah I am, I'm thirsty now." I hopped out of his arms before he grabbed me back, "you stay, i'll get you a drink" I waited for him to come back with my drink. "One vodka ridiculously strong for you" he laughed. "thanks Kev." We were chatting away normally and having fun with people just handing me drinks. They all tasted disgusting but i knew that meant lots of alcohol so I just kept knocking them back. After a few to many drink on both our sides I got a sudden strike of confidence and grabbed his arm. "Lets go Kev, dancing time" he followed me and we started dancing all over the place to whatever songs were on. Then "drop it low" came on and out of nowhere pushed my body closer to him and started grinding into him he didn't seem to object so I bent down making sure my black mini skirt went up as I did so and pushed my ass into him. What I thought was a moan, egged me on. He soon enough put his hand on my thigh and it slowly started moving higher and he rested it just under my skirt. I looked him straight in the face to make sure he wasn't just doing this because he was drunk. He seemed fine and just gave me a flirty smile and pecked me on the lips. Without a second thought I took my arm and wrapped it around his neck and deepened the kiss really getting into it. I felt him pull away and opened my eyes to see what was going on. All I could hear was "FIGHT!!!!!!" being yelled from every corner of the room, then it was being chanted. I was shocked to find Kevin pinned onto the ground with Luc on top of him punching him hard in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK LUC" I yelled in attempt to stop him but it was no use. I spotted Maz and ran over to her.

**MARIA P.O.V**

I was drinking and dancing all night at the party. I was absolutely twisted I don't think their was a time where I didn't have a bottle or cup filled with something. People handed things to me I drank. I chugged all sorts of things out of a funnel and surprisingly Billy was really fun and sweet. We were talking with a group of people when Sophie's boyfriend flew passed me nailed someone to the ground and stared kicking the shit out of him. I ran over and yelled "FIGGGGHT" to get everyone's attention everyone ran over and started roaring and chanting at them. People were wooing and chanting from every corner of the room. I just went with it and kept drinking and roaring. Then Sophie nearly pounced on me and started going mad. "help me get Luc the fuck of Kevin" she started panicking then. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Kevin in a fight. She pulled me over and tried to pull the two of them off each other. We kept trying t pull them apart until Billy finally came over and ripped them off each other with ease. Everyone just groaned and moaned that the fight was over and went back to drinking and dancing and what ever else. "My hero" I shouted at Billy so he could hear me and pulled him in for a kiss it started to get pretty heated we fell to the floor and started feeling each other up all over the place when Billy was ripped off me by someone very familiar looking. I didn't realize who he was until he was escorting me out of the now empty house to drive me home. Then I saw someone I really didn't want to see at that moment. "Mr Jonas?" Was all I managed to say. Then it all clicked with me it was the man he was with at the school the other day. "Nick do you know this girl?" "yes Joseph all of these kids, they are my students." That's when I thought I was going to die. Billy flew out the door drunk mumbling my name. "Maria their you are, I was looking for you." Before he could get to my awaiting arms he was pulled back by the other man and held to the ground" Mr Jonas came racing over to me not looking happy. He was yelling at me but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Every time I tried to cut him off to speak, he wouldn't listen to me. Then he ordered me to get into his car that he was going to bring me home. FUCK was all I could think.


End file.
